Calvin and Hobbes 2: Imagination the movie
Calvin and Hobbes 2 'is the second movie in the Calvin and Hobbes trilogy. '''Movie #: 2 Cast(in order of appearance): Calvin's mother, Calvin's father, Calvin, Hobbes, Zoe, Rupert, Earl, Rupert's crew, Iron Calvin, Magical Tiger, Andy, Socrates, Sherman, Ginger, Avery, Derek, Susie Derkins, Moe, Mr. Bun, Burnt Out Star, Dr. Brainstorm, Sally, Athlea, Jack, Dopey Alien, Galaxoid, Nebular, Zokasaurus, Shadowfax, Suckbunny, Zokian Sneaker, Piggor, Tigore, Hylaor, Clammonp, Dark Calvin, Duplicates number 2 through 6, Rosalyn, Dark Calvin's Demons Places: Calvin's house, Calvin's Car, Itchy Island, Home of the Nuclear Mosquitoes, Calvin's Canoe, Rupert's UFO, Zok, Ankor Transcript Calvin and Hobbes 2: Imagination the movie Transcript Plot When an alien named Rupert finds out Calvin has a huge imagination, he makes a device to harness it and now he must team up with his neighborhood to stop him. Summary Calvin's dad notices that Calvin might be too old for Hobbes, so they go on a camping trip without Hobbes(Zoe came too). Elsewhere, in Rupert's ship, Rupert (who is unknown) sees Iron Calvin and grabs him using a robotic arm, visually seeing he might be useful. He tries to find a person who can help him for his plan, and then he spots Calvin. During the night, when Calvin and Zoe slept in their uncomfortable sleeping bags, he spots Rupert's ship. He tries to tell his parents he saw a UFO, but of course they didn't believe him. Calvin and Zoe take their parents' canoe and investigates, while the ship lands on an island. He gets in it, and uses his mom's phone to call Hobbes, Andy, Socrates, Sherman, Ginger, Avery Elmhurst, Susie, Moe, Mr. Bun, Magical tiger and Burnt Out Star. Magical Tiger also takes out Spaceman Spiff, and Stupendous Man out of Calvin's brain and wears MTM. Andy calls Derek. Rupert decides to work with Dr. Brainstorm. The next morning, Rupert spots Calvin and his friends, and Rupert uses his team to defeat him. Calvin is captured and Earl uses the Imagianatior on him, brainwashing him. His brain spits out Sally and Athlea. They join the team. Hobbes decides to be in charge: he says that Andy and Sherman will shut down the other machine that Rupert will be using for his other half of his plan, Socrates, Sally, Athlea and Ginger will be getting a ship, Avery, Zoe, Susie, and Mr. Bun will shut down Rupert's lab (where they will do the plan), Spiff, Magical Tiger, MTM, and Burnt Out Star will be deleting the files that will program the plan, and Stupendous Man, Derek and Moe will distract the guards. After everybody succeeds in doing each of the plans(there was some suspense in each of the plans) they all join up to reveal and destroy Rupert. Suddenly, Rupert(and his crew), Earl, and Iron Calvin appear. Rupert, using another invention of his, revives Dark Calvin into an even more powerful form(Calvin's dupes too, but it didn't change their power), turning him into a demon. Rosalyn appears, and gives this long speech on why he shouldn't betray him. Still, Dark Calvin spreads a team of demons out to invade Calvin's hometown(Illinois), and leaves five demons to kill the heroes. They start to fight. Then, Jack appears out of nowhere and he tells a story about how he got here. The story was that Jack found Calvin in Rupert's ship looking all distressed. He knew that was the sad face that Calvin made when he didn't have Hobbes, so he had to help the group except that Dr. Brainstorm saw him. Jack talked him into giving his Zokian spaceship and joining the team. The story ends. Meanwhile, the dopey alien messes up with the controls and they crash down to planet Zok, where they have they fight, and are greeted by Galaxoid and Nebular, who join the team. During the long fight, Hobbes finds the transmogrifier gun and shoots Iron Calvin back to his normal form. He also uses it to overpower himself, in order to defeat Dark Calvin. After killing Dark Calvin, they attempt to free Calvin, but Rupert grabs him and runs away with him, Earl, and the dopey alien get in an escape pod. The dopey alien then crash the escape pod on Ankor, and the species there copy their abilities, killing them(they never wanted to copy Dopey Alien's ability, so they let him live). The heroes get into the escape pod, later to see they are in a meteor shower. After though they get through it, they find Calvin, about to be brainwashed. Hobbes deactivates the Imagianatior on him and his imagination is better than ever. In fact, so better that it is taken to reality, and they play Professional Calvinball of the Calimpics. Andy won. In the epilogue, Calvin changes the G.R.O.S.S. password and we find out that Rupert and Earl survived the Ankorians. Dopey Alien hangs out in a bar with them. Trivia * It's revealed in the Calvin and Hobbes Movie DVD that the credits were originally the credits from the first movie. * Rupert mentions another species on Ankor called a "Templeton". It has never been seen or mentioned again. * This is the first movie to have a subtitle. Category:Movies